Melody Jones - Who am I?
by Blackstar2002
Summary: Isabella has grown up being the eldest daughter of Weatherby and Lillian Swann. Though she has always known she was different. Will a pirate be able to help her find out who she truly is?
1. Beginning

**Melody Jones **

**Who am I?**

Hello my name is Isabella Lillian Swann. I am the eldest daughter of Weatherby and Lillian Swann and elder sister of Elizabeth Swann. My mother died when Elizabeth was four years old and I was eight years old so Elizabeth doesn't remember her as much as I do. But I tell her about Mother everyday. Elizabeth looks just like Mother with her dark blonde wavy hair, light brown eyes, average hight and weight and her figure. Whereas I don't look like anyone I have long bright red wavy hair and bright blue eyes. I'm tall but not too tall, slim, tanned and have the perfect body. I stand out badly because of my bright red hair and tanned skin but most men love my appearance because of my body.

When I was fourteen and Elizabeth was ten Father moved us from England to Port Royal, Jamaica. On the way there we found a boy, William Turner, in the sea. Around his neck he had a pirate medallion. For some reason I felt a pull to it so I took it. I know it was wrong but I felt like I needed it.

Eight years on William and I have become great friends. Elizabeth and Will both like each other but they can't see it. So it's up to me to bring them together.

"Isabella? Are you decent?" Father called.

"Yes Father. Come in" I yelled.

Father walked in with my maid Marie.

"Your still in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day" Father said, opening my curtains.

"Yes it seems to be but isn't it always in the Caribbean?" I laughed.

"Well yes" Father laughed.

"Father what's in the box?" I asked courageously, seeing the large box he was holding.

"Oh yes I've got you and Elizabeth new dresses for the soon to be Commodore James Norrington's ceremony. He likes you, you know?" Father smiled happily.

I looked in the box to see a sea blue dress.

"Father it's beautiful thank you" I smiled, hugging him.

I hated dresses and corsets but I loved anything to do with the sea. And sea blue was good enough for me.

I went behind the screen to change. Marie started tying my corset tight.

"Ah" I groaned.

"You didn't forget did you?" he asked.

"How could I Father?" I asked back.

"I'm going to go see your sister now be downstairs as soon as your ready. We don't want to be late" Father smiled, walking away.

"Wouldn't want that" I said sarcastically.

Marie then put my dress on me, tying it up then started on my hair.

"Marie could you please leave it down?" I begged.

"Of course Miss Swann" Marie replied.

"Please call me Isabella or Bella" I reminded her.

She then brushed my hair.

"Here Isabella" Marie said, showing me the mirror.

I looked at myself in the beautiful sea blue dress. My hair went well with the dress. I did have to admit I looked beautiful but I'd much rather be in breachers and a shirt then this dress.

_**Why couldn't I have been born a pirate?**_

"Thank you Marie" I smiled at her.

"Have fun Isabella" she smiled back.

I then walked downstairs to see Will Turner.

"Will!" I yelled, running down the rest of the stairs to him.

"Bella" Will smiled, hugging me when I reached him.

"I've missed you Will. I haven't seen you in a while" I smiled sadly.

"I know Bella. I've been busy making the soon to be Commodore Norrington's sword" Will explained.

I then noticed my Father standing by Will.

"Isabella you look absolutely beautiful" Father complimented me.

"Thank you Father. Where is Elizabeth?" I asked him.

"She's just getting ready" he smiled.

As if on cue Lizzie came running downstairs.

"Will! I had a dream about you last night" Lizzie said.

_**That's my sister.**_

"About me?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. About the day we met. Don't you remember?" she asked hurt.

"I sure remember. Lizzie and Willy's first crush" I laughed.

They both blushed ignoring me.

"Of course. How could I forget Miss Swann" he said.

"Will, How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?" Lizzie asked annoyed.

"At least once more as always, Miss Swann" Will replied.

"At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Elizabeth, Isabella we must be going now" Father interrupted.

"Goodbye Will" I smiled, hugging him.

"Goodbye Mr Turner" Lizzie said coldly, as we left the house.

"Goodbye Bella. Goodbye Elizabeth" I heard Will say.

We got in the carriage and rode to the fort.


	2. Meeting a pirate

The ceremony had just finished and I had tried getting away with Elizabeth but James caught me.

"Isabella may I please speak with you?" he asked.

"Um I was just...yes okay" I started but looked at his sad face.

He took my arm and walked me to a privet area of the fort.

"Isabella..." he started but I couldn't listen because my corset was getting too tight.

I walked to the edge of the wall and put my hands on the stone wall, trying to breath.

"Isabella what I'm trying to ask you is would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I heard James ask.

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

I woke up spitting out water.

"Never would of thought of that" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Clearly you have never been to Singapore" a new voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of dark brown almost black eyes staring at me.

"Where did you get this love?" the man asked, lifting the pirate medallion.

"None of your business Sir" I spat at him.

"Oh but it is love" he smirked.

"On your feet" James ordered.

"Isabella? Are you alright" Father and Lizzie asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine" I told them.

"Shoot him" Father ordered, pointing to the man who saved my life.

"No! This man save my life" I yelled, jumping inbetween James and the mystery man.

James grabbed my arm pulling me back to him. He moved toward the mystery man.

"I believe thanks are in order" James said, sticking out his hand.

Mystery man raised his hand. James caught it and pulled up his sleeve. I looked closer to see a P on his arm and a sparrow flying over a beautiful ship on the tame sea.

_**That P's just like my birthmark on my arm. It's on the same arm in the same place and the same size.**_

"Hang him" Father said simply.

"Keep the guns on him, men. Gillette, bring some irons" James ordered.

He looked at mystery man's tattoo.

"Well, well...Jack Sparrow isn't it?" James asked, letting go of his hand.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir" Jack smiled.

_**Oh god this is Captain Jack Sparrow? The Captain Jack Sparrow Lizzie and I read about when we were younger? The same one I told her I was going to run off with and marry?**_

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain" James said smugly.

"I'm in the market as it were" Jack said, making me laugh.

He winked at me.

"He said he come to commandeer one" a guard said.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, Sir" the other guard told James, handing him Jack's effects.

James picked them up one by one.

"No additional shot nor power. A compass that doesn't point North..." James started.

"...I half expected it to be made of wood" James said, pulling out Jack's sword.

"You are without a dealt the worst pirate I have ever heard of" James told Jack.

"Not me. Hector Barbossa's the worst I've ever heard of" I muttered but Jack heard and smirked at me.

"But you've heard of me" Jack smirked, making me laugh once again.

James had had enough so he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at Gillette. I ran after Jack.

"James I must protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life" I told him.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man" James stated.

"But it's enough to condemn him" Jack said.

James ignored him.

I heard Jack mutter something before I felt the metal irons around my neck.

"Please don't hurt my sister" Lizzie yelled.

"Lizzie calm down" I told her.

"Now Commodore Norrington if you please my effects and hat" Jack said, breathing in my ear.

James gave me his effects. Jack turned me around so I was facing him.

"Now love if you would be so kind" Jack smirked.

"Thank you for saving my life" I smiled.

"I would never leave a beautiful lass like yourself to die" he winked.

I blushed a little.

"Very beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

I then put his belt around his waist.

"Easy on the goods darlin'" he told me.

I giggled as I put his hat on his head. He put his pistol to my head.

"I'm very sorry love but I promise I won't hurt ya" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Gentlemen, Miladies. This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said, pushing me into James.

"Isabella are you alright?" Father and James asked.

"Yes I am fine" I told them.

"Isabella, Elizabeth go home" James told us.

James hugged me goodbye then Father hugged both Lizzie and I.


	3. Pirate attack

It was night and Lizzie was in my room.

"Bella was it scary? What was it like being that close to the Captain Jack Sparrow? Do you still want to marry him?" Lizzie asked, giggling.

"No I wasn't scared. There was something about him that made me feel at home. And yes I would marry him" I laughed.

"Did James really propose?" she then asked.

"Yes but I fell before I could say anything. I don't know what to do Lizzie. I don't want to disappoint Father and I don't want to hurt James but I feel like I should be with Jack. And I shouldn't be here. I feel like I need to be at sea" I told her.

"Bella what's came over you?" she asked.

"Jack Sparrow" I told her.

Before she could reply I heard cannon fire. I looked out the window to see pirates running close towards the house and the Black Pearl.

"Elizabeth get downstairs and make your way to the fort. We're under attack by the Black Pearl" I told her.

"I'm not leaving you behind" she exclaimed.

"Okay I'll come with you then" I told her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

I ran to the stairs.

"Don't open it" Lizzie and I yelled.

But he didn't listen to me so he ended up getting shot in the head.

Two men saw us and ran toward us.

"Lizzie run in there. I'll distract them" I told her, pointing to my bedroom.

She did as I told her. I grabbed the sword from my room and stabbed one of them. He just pulled it out of him laughing.

"If you tell us where the medallion is we'll leave ya be" the fat one told me.

I gasped looking at the door Lizzie ran into.

_**Why did I let her take it?**_

They hit something over my head laughing before going after my little sister.

Then everything went black.


	4. Becoming free

I woke up feeling tired but then I remembered that pirates had taken my little sister. I got up and ran to find Will. I knew he would help me go after Elizabeth.

I ran to the smithy and saw Will laying outside.

"Will! Wake up! Elizabeth's been kidnapped by pirates!" I shouted, running over to him.

He woke up looking at me worried.

"Elizabeth's been kidnapped by pirates!" Will yelled.

"I know. Come on. Lets go" I said.

We made our way to where my Father and James were. Will grabbed an axe on the way.

_**I just hoped he didn't kill anyone with it.**_

As soon as we walked in Father and James came running over to me.

"Are you alright Isabella? Where were you?" they asked worried.

"I was home and I'm fine" I reassured them.

Father hugged me and I hugged him back.

"They've taken her. They're taken Elizabeth" Will cried.

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man" James ordered.

"My little sister has been kidnapped by pirate and you're doing nothing" I yelled angry.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will shouted as angry as me.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it!" Father yelled angry and worried about Elizabeth.

"That Jack Sparrow talked about the Black Pearl" Murtogg said.

"Mentioned it, is more of what he did" Mallory corrected him.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it" Will exclaimed hopefully.  
>"No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course" James said.<p>

"That's not good enough" Will yelled, throwing his axe on the table.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. And as for you Isabella you need to stay here with your Father and myself" James demanded.

"No I am going to save my sister whether you like it or not" I shouted, grabbing Will's hand and walking out.

"Isabella!" I heard James shout.

"Isabella Lillian Swann get back here now!" I heard Father yelled.

Will and I started walking to the prison.

I saw Jack laying in his cell with his hat over his eyes so he couldn't see us.

"You Sparrow" Will yelled.

"Aye" Jack replied, sitting up.

"You know of the Black Pearl?" Will questioned.

"...I've heard of it..." he lied.

"Now that's a lie" I smiled.

"Ah the beautiful lass I saved. How do you know I'm lying? I might not be" Jack asked.

"That would be a first. I know almost everything about you, Jack Sparrow" I winked.

"Oh I do like ya love" Jack smirked.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked, interrupting us.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those..." Jack started.

"...Who already knows where it is" I smiled innocently.

"Well done love. I'm impressed" Jack winked.

"The ships real enough therefore its anchorage must be real place. Where is it?" Will asked annoyed.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked.

"Because you are Captain Jack Sparrow" I told him.

"Aye I am love. So you want to become pirates yourselves is that it?" Jack asked us.

Before I could answer Will answered for me.

"No! We don't! They took Elizabeth Swann"

"Oh so it is that you found a girl! Well you'll have to win fair lady's heart alone mate. I see no profit in it for me" Jack said, laying back down.

"Will can get you out" I shouted.

"And how's that love?" he asked.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges...With the right leverage proper application of strength...the door should lift free" Will explained.

"What are your names?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner" Will told him.

"Isabella or Bella Swann" I said.

"Ah so tis your sister what's gone missing. You look nothing like her or your father. Do you look like your Mother?" Jack wondered.

"No. My Mother looked just like my little sister" I told him.

"Mm strange. You are much more beautiful then your sister" Jack complimented.

"Thank you Jack" I smiled.

Jack then turned his attention to Will.

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named after your father, eh?" Jack asked.

_**Does Jack know Will's Father?**_

"Yes" Will answered.

"Uh huh...Well Mr. Turner I've changed me mind! If you get me out of here I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass or little sister. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Will said.

Jack and Will shook hands then Jack and I shook hands.

"Alright good. Now get me out!" Jack said, jumping up.

Will then grabbed a bench and pulled the prison door up so it opened.

"Hurry someone would have heard that" I told them.

"Not without me effects" Jack smirked at me.

He put his sword and pistol on his belt then we ran for it.

"We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked shocked.

_**I'm worried but it excited more then anything. I'm going to steal a ship from my Father and James Norrington, my soon to be I guess fiancée.**_

"No...We're going to commandeer that ship..." Jack corrected him.

Jack turned to look at Will and I.

"This girl...How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack questioned.

"I'd die for her" Will said quickly.

"As would I. She's my little sister " I told him.

"Good. No worries then" Jack smiled.

We used the boat to go underwater making our way over to the ship we were commandeering.

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will commented.

"Its brilliant" I told him.

"Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide. Thanks love" Jack replied.

I heard a loud crunch making me fall into Jack, who was behind me. Jack didn't move. He just wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tight.

"Steady luv. It's okay. Jack's got ya" Jack whispered.

"Thank you again Jack" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

We climbed on to the ship.

"Everyone stay calm were taking over the ship" Jack shouted, pointing his pistol at everyone.

"Aye avast!" Will shouted.

"How old are you, Will? Five?" I asked him.

He just glared at me.

All the men on the ship laughed but Jack gave them a look shutting them up.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men and you Isabella. What are you doing here? Your Father and Commodore Norrington will be very worried" Gillette told me.

"I'm going to save my sister, Nathaniel" I told him.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savy?" Jack grinned, cocking his pistol at his head.

After little fuss we got them into small boats.

"Here they come" I said, seeing James coming.

Not long after that the Interceptor came up beside us. We all swung over as James yelled out orders.

"Search every cabin. Every hold. Make sure Isabella is found safe" he yelled.

Will cut all their ropes while Jack and I stood at the helm.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We were having a hard time by ourselves" Jack shouted.

"I'm sorry James but I have to save my sister" I shouted to him.

I turned to look at the ocean.

"I'm free. Finally free" I whispered.

"Yes you are love" Jack told me.


	5. Sailing with a pirate

Jack and I were stood at the helm while Will was sharpening my and his swords.

"When I was a lad living in England. My Mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here looking for my Father" Will told Jack.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, bored.

"My Father, William Turner. At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help us. Since that was what we wanted I didn't press that matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my Father" Will told Jack.

I turned to look at Jack.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the only ones who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" Jack explained.

"Bootstrap?" Will and I questioned.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him" Jack told him.

"Pirate? Really? But Will hates pirates. How can his Father be one?" I asked.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law" Will shouted at Jack.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag" Jack snapped back.

"My Father was not a pirate" Will yelled, pulling out his sword.

"Will please don't fight Jack. He's a pirate. Not just any pirate. He's Captain Jack Sparrow" I told him.

"She's right. Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again" Jack told him.

"What? You two have fought before?" I asked shocked.

"I'll tell ya about it later love" Jack smiled at me.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you" Will defended himself.

"Then there's not much point in me fighting fair then is there?" Jack asked.

He then grabbed me and span the helm so that the beam went flying at Will. Will luckily caught it, hanging over the ocean.

"Will hang on! Jack please let him go. I need William as does Lizzie" I shouted.

Jack ignored me.

"Now as long as you are just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these...what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can except your Father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with it someday. Now me for example I can let you drown...but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savy? So..." Jack started.

He then swung the beam back making Will flip on deck.

"...can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked, giving Will the sword.

Will took the sword then walked down below deck.

"So what's going on with you and that Commodore?" Jack asked, rejoining me.

"He likes me. He proposed to me the day you saved me. Father expects me to marry him because he's Commodore. But I don't want to. I feel more comfortable with you. I know that's strange but I feel more at home at sea" I explained.

"Really love? Whys that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I've always felt like I belonged at sea. And with you I feel at home like I can truly be myself and not who everyone expects me to be because of my blood" I told him.

"And who are you? Who are you really Isabella?"

"A pirate. I'm a pirate at heart. Don't call me Isabella. Call me Bella. Isabella sounds so posh and I'm not truly posh. I might have been born to be posh but I'm not" I told him.

"How about Belle?" he smirked.

"That works too Jackie" I laughed.

"You do look like you belong at sea. 'cept that dress. We'll get ya something in Tortuga don't you worry, Belle" Jack winked at me.


	6. Tortuga

Just as Jack promised as soon as we reached Tortuga we went to a shop to buy me some pirate clothes.

I finally had a pirate outfit and it was one hell of an outfit. I was wearing tight black breachers, brown heeled boots, white shirt and a corset that pushed up my breasts. I also had two sea blue sash's one around my waist and the other on my head keeping my bright red hair away from my face.

Jack said I looked stunning and Will said I looked beautiful in a pirate way.

We then walked into a pigsty.

"Now" Jack said.

Jack and I threw our buckets of water over him.

"Curse ya for breathing ya slack jawed idiot" the man yelled.

"Gibbs? Joshamee Gibbs is that you?" I asked.

"Isabella Swann is that you lass? What are you doing 'ere? Where's your Father and young Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the reason I'm here. Elizabeth's been kidnapped and Jack Sparrow's going to help me" I explained.

"Mothers love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck" Gibbs smiled.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while the man who was sleeping listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking savy?" Jack explained.

It took Gibbs a minute to understand.

"Aye that'll about do it" he agreed.

Will then threw his bucket of water at Gibbs, making me laugh.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted.

"That was for the smell" Will said, calmly.

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other before nodding while I just laughed.

...

We were in a tavern called the Faithful Bride.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack told Will and I.

He and Gibbs went to go talk at a table leaving Will and I standing by the bar.

"Will what do you think is going to happen? Do you think we'll save Elizabeth?" I asked him.

"We will save her Bella I promise you. I love her I'm not going to let them kill her" Will promised me.

"I knew you loved her. She loves you too you know" I told him.

"She's the Governors youngest daughter. She'll marry someone high up like you're going to marry Commodore Norrington" Will told me.

"Father will let you marry Elizabeth if that's what she wants. He only wants what's best for us" I told him.

"But what if Elizabeth doesn't want me?" he asked.

"She does. She loves you Will. Do you trust me?" I questioned.

"Yes of course I do" he smiled.

"Then trust me when I say Lizzie loves you" I told him.

He just looked at me like he wanted to say something but he didn't say it.

"I'll get us some rum" I said, walking off.

When I came back to Will at fat red headed whore was groping Will, making him uncomfortable. I downed the rums, marching up to the fat whore.

"Leave him alone" I spat.

"Make me child" she snapped back.  
>"I am not a child! I'm 22 years old woman! I am no child!" I shouted, punching her in the face.<p>

"You bitch" she screeched.

"Come on then fight me" I challenged.

She went to slap me. I stepped back and kicked her in the stomach making her fall on the floor.

"Bella stop!" Will shouted.

"No! This bitch deserves it. I'll kill her!" I yelled.

I went to beat her up even more but was stopped when someone wrapped their arms around my waist dragging me backwards.

"Calm down love. Jack's get you. You don't really want to kill her. Come with me. Lets get a room so you can calm down" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Jackie please please let me hurt her. Do you know what she said to me?" I asked annoyed.

"No darlin' I didn't" he replied, still dragging me away.

"She called me a child. I'm not a child I'm a 22 year old woman" I shouted.

"Belle darlin' why listen to her? She's a whore. You're so much better then that" Jack told me.

"But still I want to make her pay!" I cried.

"I think you did enough. Let's get you to bed" Jack said.

I started fighting more making it harder for him to drag me. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Now love that's better. Stay calm and stop fighting me. I'm much stronger then you" he reminded me.

I sighed giving up.

...

Jack had just got two rooms for us.

"Belle you'll be sharing with me love" Jack smirked.

"Why can't she have her own room or share with me?" Will asked Jack annoyed.

"Because young William can you protect her from all these men who will want to sleep with her?" Jack asked him, already knowing the answer.

Will stayed silent.

"Thought not. C'mon Belle" Jack smiled at me.

"I don't need protecting. Didn't I prove that when I was fighting that whore?" I asked.

"It will make me feel better if you are with me. So please Belle stay with me?" Jack kinda begged.

"Fine" I sighed annoyed.

I hugged Will and told him that Jack wouldn't do anything before going into the room with Jack.

I jumped onto the bed. Jack laughed at me before climbing into bed with me.

"Why do you hate being called a child so much that you would almost kill someone?" Jack questioned.

"Ever since my Mother died I have been like a mother to Elizabeth. Everyone treated me like an adult and I liked being treated like one. Elizabeth looked up to me and Father talked to me about thing children wouldn't understand. We talked about how we felt about losing Mum. It made us closer. I've always looked out for Elizabeth and now I feel like I've failed her by her being kidnapped" I told him.

"Belle you don't have to feel guilty. She's not your child. She's your younger sister. I know you love her but she's not your responsibility. Just live life as it comes. It's much more fun that way" Jack smiled.

"I'll try" I laughed.

...

"So Belle you know everything about me...well you think you do. Tell me everything about your life" Jack said, smiling at me.

"Not really much to tell. When I was 8 and Lizzie was 4 our Mother died. So Father was left to raise us in England. But when we were 14 and 10 Father moved us to Port Royal, Jamaica. On the way Lizzie and I found Will Turner floating on a piece of drift wood. When we finally made it to Port Royal Father became Governor. My life was boring for 8 years until you showed up. The only exciting thing was everyday before Lizzie and Father woke up I would sneak out and go swimming in the sea" I explained.

"So ya sunk out to go swimming in the sea?" Jack asked.

"Aye" I laughed.

Jack laughed too.

"Goodnight Jackie" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Night Belle" he said, before I fell asleep.

...

I woke up feeling someone's arms wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me closer to said persons body. I looked at the persons arm to see the P and Jack Sparrow's tattoo.

_**Jack.**_

"Jackie" I whispered.

The only response I got was him snoring.

I started thinking of a way I could wake him up. Then it came to me.

I turned over in his arms so I was now facing him. I kissed his nose, cheeks then his lips but he still didn't wake up. So I kissed his eye lids.

"Belle what are you doing love?" I heard him ask me.

"Nothing" I said innocently.

He just gave me a look that said he knew I was lying.

"Jack how did you get that P on your arm?" I asked him.

"Beckett. He branded me a pirate but I left my mark on him too. I don't like talking about it love" he smiled sadly.

"Jack I have one too but it's not a brand it's a birthmark" I told him.

"Lets see"

I pulled up my sleeve to show him my birthmark.

"Love that's a brand like mine. Same place. Same arm and same size" he explained.

"How can it be? Who would brand me? I'm the Governor's eldest daughter. Why? When?" I questioned shocked.

"I don't know love but I promise I'll help ya find out" he promised.

"Thank you Jack for everything" I smiled.

"Not a problem Belle" he smiled back.

Jack then gave me a flirty weird look.

"So why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"No reason" I said sweetly.

He then kissed me. I was too surprised to kiss him back.

"Come on love. We gotta go meet our new crew then go gave your sister from bloody Barbossa" Jack told me.


	7. Our crew

"So this is our able bodied crew?" I asked Jack.

"Aye" Jack answered.

"You sailor" Jack said to the one with the parrot.

"Cotton Sir" Gibbs told Jack.

"Mr Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack questioned.

We all looked at Cotton waiting for his answer.

"Mr Cotton! Answer me man!" Jack kind of yelled.

"He's a mute, Sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how" Gibbs explained.

"Mr Cotton's...parrot...same question" Jack said.

The parrot, I just named Tropic because of his tropical colours, squawked.

"Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails" Tropic squawked.

"We mostly figured that means yes" Gibbs said, a little worried.

We walked on a bit until we heard a woman's voice. Jack took off her hat revealing her long dark black hair.

"Anamaria" Jack smiled worried.

Anamaria slapped him around the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" Will said smug.

"No that one I did deserve" Jack said, rubbing his cheek.

"You stole my boat" Anamaria shouted.

"Actually..." Jack started.

She cut him off by slapping him around the face.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission...but with every intention of giving it back to you" Jack finished.

"But you didn't" Anamaria yelled.

"You'll get another one" Jack grinned.

"I will" Anamaria said, pointing at him.

"A better one" Will winked at me.

"A better one" Jack repeated.

"That one" I said, pointing at the Interceptor.

"What one? That one? Aye that one. What says you?" Jack asked angry.

"Aye!" the crew cheered, walking off.

"No, no, no, no, Cap'n its frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard" Gibbs told Jack.

"So I'm back luck am I?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

"Of course not Belle. Mr Gibbs it'd be worse not to have 'em" Jack told him, making a face.


	8. Drinking

We were now officially on our way to save Elizabeth. There was a storm right now so Jack told me to go stay in his cabin which Will and Gibbs agreed to.

"Rum!" I yelled excitedly.

I drunk two bottles before finding about six more around the room.

"Jack has a lot of rum around here. Oh well more for me to drink" I laughed to myself.

I could stand my drink thanks to years of sneaking out to get drunk which I had done since I was 15 years old. I wear a wig, breachers and a shirt so everyone at the tavern thought I was just an ordinary girl called Amelia Smith. I won every drinking complication.

I was on my eighth drink when Jack came in.

"Belle how much have you drunk? Why have you been drinking my rum? Is it all gone?" he asked.

"It...might...be...I'm not soo s-sure. I've drink about two...no...five...no its eight now" I slurred.

"Belle how are you still standing?" he asked.

"I have been drink since I was 15...a lot" I laughed.

"Come on Belle time to sleep" Jack told me, pushing me on the bed.

"No Jackie! No sex tonight! I'm drunk and I want to remember my first time with you!" I yelled.

"Belle stop shouting. Will and Gibbs might hear you" he told me

"But I don't care. I love you Jackie" I shouted.

Everything went black.


	9. Saving Elizabeth but losing Jack

I walked out on deck. Will and Gibbs were sat down with Jack just coming up behind them.

"What did they use for rope?" Will asked, being cleaver.

"Human hair...From my back" Jack grinned.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack yelled.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore" Jack announced.

"Captain what if the worse should happen?" Gibbs wondered, looking at Jack worried.

"Keep to the code"

"Aye the code" Gibbs agreed, still looking a little worried.

"Belle stay here with Gibbs" Jack ordered.

"I want to come! She's my sister!" I yelled.

"Bella I need you to stay safe while I save Elizabeth" Will told me, getting into the boat.

"Belle I'll come back with Will and Elizabeth and we'll be fine darlin'" Jack promised, joining Will in the boat.

I went to run to join them but Gibbs grabbed my arms stopping me.

"Pirate code. Any man falls behind is left behind" I sighed.

"Aye lass but Jack will be fine. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He'll be back with Will and Elizabeth all safe" Gibbs reassured me.

"I hope your right Gibbs. I hope your right" I sighed.

"Go have something to eat then we'll talk lass" he smiled.

I went below deck to grab an apple before running back on deck to Gibbs.

"Gibbs what do ya want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Ah lass come over 'ere" he told me.

We walked over to the back of the ship where the mermaid was and sat down.

"Lass what do you feel for Jack?" he asked me.

"He's an amazing pirate and Captain. He's a really great man and he's help me a lot" I smiled.

"Lass that's not what I meant and you know it" Gibbs laughed.

"I don't know Gibbs. We flirt and we've kissed. And I think I'm falling for him" I sighed.

"I knew it! I could see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Lass he's either falling or fell for you" he told me.

"Yeah right" I laughed.

"He's a tricky man our Jack but if he truly has feeling for you something might just happen" Gibbs winked

Before I could say anything else I heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Not more pirates" she sighed.

"Lizzie!" I yelled, getting up and running to where she was.

"Bella?" she questioned confused.

I hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Will and I came to rescue you. Father and James weren't doing anything. So we went to get Jack Sparrow...Jack...Where is he? Why isn't he here?" I asked panicking.

"He fell behind Bella" Will said calmly.

Without thinking I ran to Jack's cabin. I needed to feel close to him. I laid on his bed breathing in his scent.

_**Mm rum and sea. My two favourite things.**_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"Bella please let me in" Lizzie begged.

Just because it was her I opened the door letting her in. We sat on the bed before she said anything.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm falling for him. We've kissed and we flirt. He looks after me, Liz. He makes me feel at home and safe. Now he's gone just like Mum" I cried.

"Isabella Lillian Swann you will not talk like that. Jack may not be dead and I bet as soon as he can he'll be on his way to see you" Lizzie tried convincing me.

"Thanks Liz but I need a little time alone. I love you" I smiled sadly, hugging her.

"Love you too Bells" she smiled, before leaving.


	10. Never trust Barbossa

Once I had calmed down I rejoined everyone on deck. I walked over to the helm where our substitute Captain, Anamaria, was with Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl. She's gaining on us" Anamaria shouted.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean" Lizzie said confused.

"No the Black Pearl is" I told her.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us" Anamaria told Lizzie.

I looked at the water to see if there way anything that could help us when I noticed something.

"We're shallow on the drift right?" Lizzie asked.

"Aye" Anamaria agreed.

"Well then we can lose them amongst those shoals?" I pointed out.

"We don't have to outrun them long just long enough" Gibbs grinned at me proudly.

Anamaria thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" she ordered.

"Anything that we can afford to lose see that its lost" Gibbs yelled.

The crew did as they were told lightening the ship while I walked down from the helm and over to the railing.

"Jack I'll save you I promise...that's if your not dead already" I whispered, looking at the Black Pearl.

I then ran off helping the crew lighten the ship.

After a while I ran up to the helm.

"Anamaria" I said.

"I know. It was a good plan till now" she said, looking at Lizzie.

"Gibbs, Anamaria we have to fight" I said.

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything and everything! Anything we have left" Will said, agreeing with me.

Gibbs started shouting out orders while I stayed with Anamaria and Lizzie at the helm.

Lizzie looked at me and we nodded at each other.

"Lower the anchor on the right side" she ordered.

Anamaria did nothing.

"Starboard side. NOW!" I yelled.

"It certainly has the element of surprise" Will told us.

"You're daft lady! You all are!" Anamaria yelled.

"Aye. Daft like Jack" Gibbs said.

Gibbs grinned at me and I smiled back happy.

"Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ya dogs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs shouted.

Lizzie and I ran to the railing watching.

"Let go!" I yelled at Anamaria.

She took her hands off the wheel. The ship swung around so we reached the Pearl's side and fired our cannon's.

We started fighting. Barbossa's crew swung over luckily I had my sword handy.

I saw Lizzie trying to fight someone but she was losing. I ran over chopping his head off and kicking his body off the ship.

"Well done love. Who taught you to fight like that?" Jack asked, surprising me.

"Jack! Your not dead! And to answer your question Nobody. Will taught me to fight but not like this. It just came to me" I smiled sweetly.

"Elizabeth where's the medallion?" Jack asked.

"Jack" I warned.

"Okay. Where's young William?" he then asked.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

Elizabeth ran trying to find Will.

"Will" I shouted, seeing him trapped below deck.

"Elizabeth! Bella!" he yelled.

"It won't budge" Lizzie cried.

Before I could try and help her I was grabbed from behind and carried to the Black Pearl. I was then tied up with the crew.

"Any of you as much as think the word Parley I'll have your guts for garters" a pirate yelled.

"Parley" I smirked.

He just glared at me.

"Welcome back, Missy. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favour" he sneered, shoving her to the crew who groped her.

"Leave my sister alone!" I yelled.

"NO!" a voice shouted.

"Will!" Elizabeth and I cried.

He stood on the railing.

"They go free" he yelled, pointing a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa questioned.

"They go free" he repeated, jumping off the railing.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die" Barbossa smirked, still holding my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid" Jack begged.

Will ignored him and jumped back on the railing pointing the pistol at his chin.

"You can't...but I can" he replied.

"Like that" Jack mumbled.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No, no, he's no none. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch" Jack spoke, stepping in waving his arms around.

"My name is William Turner. My Father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs though my veins" Will announced loudly.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap come back to haunt us" Ragetti pointed out.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker" Will threatened.

"Name your terms Mr Turner" Barbossa said almost sarcastically.

"Elizabeth and Isabella go free"

"Who's Isabella" Barbossa asked.

"Me" I yelled.

"Anything else?" he questioned.

"The crew are not harmed" Will replied.

"Agreed" Barbossa smirked.

...

The crew were all taken below while Elizabeth, Jack and I were being made to walk the plank.

Elizabeth was made to walk first.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will yelled angrily.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed they'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where" Barbossa told him.

Will was then gagged and dragged down below.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye!" the whole crew yelled.

"So I'll be 'aving that dress back before you go" he said to Elizabeth.

That's the moment I noticed the dress Elizabeth was wearing. It was a deep red dress that looked like a whore's dress but longer.

She took it off leaving her in her nightgown she was wearing the night she was kidnapped.

"Goes with your black heart" Elizabeth said, throwing the dress at him.

Barbossa pressed the dress against his face.

"Ooh still warm" he said, throwing it to his laughing crew.

"Too long" Bo'sun said, stamping on the plank.

Elizabeth fell into the sea.

"Lizzie!" I yelled.

I got up punched Barbossa in the face before jumping into the sea to save my sister.

"Come on Liz lets get to that island" I told her, helping her swim.

Elizabeth had never leant to swim and it didn't come naturally to her like it did to me. Swimming just came naturally to me and swimming at sea felt like home.


	11. The island

Once we go to the island I took off my boots and breachers leaving me in a long shirt and loose corset. I also undid two buttons at the to of my shirt.

_**Why doesn't my hair ever get we when I'm in the sea. What's wrong with me?**_

"Wow Belle. I can't believe you punched Barbossa! Who would imagine you could brake his nose? Belle you are bloody amazing" Jack said shocked.

He walked over to me and picked me up, span me around and kissed me.

_**What's going on with us? With him? With me? Why did he just kiss me?**_

"Jack what's going on?" I asked him.

"Barbossa left us here to die" he told me.

"Yes I know that. I was meaning with you kissing me" I said.  
>"Love I don't know how long it will be till you go back to that Commodore. I thought I'd give ya a bit of fun" he winked.<p>

"I could really do with some rum" I sighed.

"Ah wait 'ere" he told me.

I looked around to see where Lizzie was but I couldn't see her so I just relaxed on the sand.

After a while of waiting I heard footsteps.

"'ere love" Jack said, handing me some rum.

They both sat down next to me.

"Rum!" I yelled happily.

"Isabella? What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I've been drinking since I was 15. Every chance I got I went to the tavern near by. I won every drinking completion. My record is tenth before I passed out " I told her.

Elizabeth took a gulp while I downed my bottle.

"Despicable" she muttered.

"Don't you dare talk about my rum like that. How would you feel if I talked about Will like that?" I asked her.

"Will and rum are two completely different things" she told me.

"You love Will. I love rum...same thing" I smirked.

"Aye she has you there. I love rum too" Jack smiled.

...

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" we all sang, dancing around the fire.

"I haven't sung this song in years" I yelled, laughing.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh" Jack yelled, falling over.

I sat down next to him with Lizzie sitting closer to the fire.

"When I got the Pearl back I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time" Jack said happily.

"And you'll be positively the most feared pirates in the Spanish Main" I giggled.

I was on my sixth bottle of rum so I wasn't that drunk.

"Not just the Spanish Main love. The entire ocean...the 'hole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, ya know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship need but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom" Jack explained, putting his arm around me.

I leaned on his shoulder.

"I wish I could do that" I sighed.

"Do what love?" he questioned.

"Just leave everything and go sailing. I would love to just go and forget my responsibility, my life" I told him.

"Come with me. Belle you and I could be the most feared pirates ever known. You and I together" Jack winked at me.

"But I can't. I can't leave Elizabeth, Father, Will or even James. I know I don't love James but I do like him I always have. He's always been there for me and Lizzie" I told him sadly.

"Oh" he said sadly.

He drunk the rest of his rum before passing out.

I sighed before curling up against Jack and falling asleep.


	12. Rescue and heartbreak

I woke up when my head hit the sand.

"Ow! You bastard!" I yelled in pain.

"Sorry love but your sister is burning our rum" Jack told me.

"Rum!" I yelled.

"No! Not good! Stop! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade...the rum" Jack yelled, running over to Lizzie with me following.

"Elizabeth Rose Swann what do you think you are doing burning my rum?" I cried.

"Yes the rum is gone. One because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two the signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth said.

"Oh so they're looking for you then?" I questioned.

"Us! I mean us" she smiled sweetly.

"Sure you did Elizabeth. You may think you are Father's favourite but James Norrington will be looking for his fiancée. And I've been with Father two years longer then you have and I was with Mum two years longer too" I yelled angrily, storming off.

I ran to the other side of the island sitting down on the sand annoyed.

"Belle darlin'!" Jack yelled, coming over to me.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked coldly.

"She didn't mean it ya know" he told me.

"Oh Jack you don't know her. She thinks everything's about her. Its so annoying" I told him.

"But as you said the Commodore will be looking for his fiancée and Belle you love her. She's your little sister as I've heard little sisters are annoyed" Jack laughed.

"I don't really care if the Royal Navy come for me because then they'll take me away from you Jackie" I sighed sadly.

"Belle I can always come back ta ya" he smirked.

"Jackie look" I said sadly, looking at the white sails coming closer.

"There'll be no living with her after this" Jack muttered.

...

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth yelled at Father.

We were now on the HMS Dauntless. Jack had been put in shackles and was being held by some of the crew. Elizabeth and I were trying to get Father and James to go and save Will.

"No. you both are safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates" Father yelled back.

"Then we condemn him to death" Elizabeth told him.

"The boy's fate is regrettable but then so was his decision to engage in piracy" Father said.

"To rescue me as did Isabella. They did it to prevent anything from happening to me! They all did even Jack Sparrow" she said.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pear was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it...the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How could you pass that up eh?" Jack asked.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow. Not only myself" James replied.

"Commodore please I beg you" Lizzie begged.

_**I have to do this. This is the only way to save Will.**_

"James do it for me as a wedding gist?" I asked sweetly.

Jack and Lizzie gasped.

"Isabella are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Father asked me shocked.

"Yes I am" I smiled.

_**At least Father, Lizzie, Will and James will be happy. Hopefully I can save Jack too then everyone important to me will be happy. They come before me.**_

"A wedding. I love wedding! Drinks all around" Jack exclaimed.

James gave him a look.

"I know. Clap him in irons right?" Jack questioned.

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" James asked.

"Inescapably clear" Jack smiled at me.

He was then lead to the helm.

James and Father looked at me and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth go to my cabin" Father ordered her.

She walked off doing as she was told.

"Isabella..." Father started.

"I know. Father, James I am deeply sorry but I did it to save Elizabeth. She's my little sister. She looks up to me to protect her. I'm the only figure of a mother she's knows. She doesn't really remember Mum. Father I will do anything and everything to protect her. I even punched Hector Barbossa in the face because of what he did to my sister. I love her" I told them.

"I am very proud of Isabella but promise me you will never do that to me or James again" Father begged me to promise.

"I promise Daddy. I promise James" I said sweetly.

Father kissed my head and James did the same.

"Go to your sister" James told me.

I did as he said and went to talk to my sister.

"Bella what did you just do?" she yelled at me.

"I did what I had to do to save Will" I told him.

"But Bella did you not see Jack's face? He looked heartbroken when you said you would marry James" Elizabeth told me.

"Jack didn't look so heartbroken to me when he was saying how much he loved weddings. It doesn't metter because Jack and I were and never will be together. We are from two different worlds. He's a pirate and I'm the Governor's daughter and the Commodore's fiancée" I told her.

"Bella what about Will and I? He's a blacksmith and pirate and I'm the Governor's daughter too" she said, sticking up fro herself.

"Yes but I'm the oldest and the Commodore's proposed to me. I have to say yes. Now Elizabeth get over it. This is happening when we get back James and I will be getting married" I finished the argument.


	13. Fucking selfish pirates

I had been ignoring Jack and Elizabeth as much as I could. I was right now enjoying the sun until Nathaniel grabbed me.

"Um Nathaniel what do you think you are doing?" I asked.  
>"Commodore's orders" he said.<p>

"James! James!" I yelled.

"Isabella what's wrong?" he asked, running over to me.

"What is Nathaniel doing?" I asked him.

"I ordered for him to take you and Elizabeth to your cabin. Gillette let her go" he ordered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because my darling you and your sister need to be protected. Come on" he said, leading me to the Captain's cabin.

He shut the door behind him.

"This is it. Jack, Will and James will probably die" I sighed.

"No we can't give up. Bella come on think of a plan. Let the pirate in you come out. They need us Bella" Elizabeth smiled at me.

"Alright let me think" I told her.

...

"All done" I smiled, tying the last sheet.

I then threw it into the boat Elizabeth already had there. She climbed down and I followed.

"Where are we going to? The Pearl or Isla de Muerta" I asked her.

"The Black Pearl I thought we could get some of Jack's crew" Lizzie explained.

"Good idea but I don't think they will. As much as they like Jack they're pirates and the pirate code says anyone who falls behind stays behind stays behind" I told her.

"We have to try" she shrugged.

...

We climbed on board the Black Pearl making our way to the brig without anyone hearing us. Luckily for us we were quite enough that nobody heard us.

Everyone was whispering but Gibbs told them to shut up when he heard us coming.

"It's Bella and Elizabeth" Gibbs yelled happily.

"Shut up Gibbs. Do you want to get us caught?" I asked him.

"Sorry Bella" Gibbs apologised.

"Gibbs where's the key?" I asked him.

"Over there" Anamaria said, pointing to the wall.

I grabbed it and unlocked them.

"Hey you guys gonna help us save Jack and Will?" I questioned.

"Any port in the storm" Tropic yelled.

"Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl" Gibbs agreed.

"What about Jack? He's your Captain. You should go and save him. If it was any of you he'd go save you. He's not as heartless as you think. Jack's saved me so many times in these past though days and never has he once wanted anything back. And if you won't go back for him then you are all worthless fucking bastards" I yelled.

"Jack owns us a ship" Marty spoke.

_**Marty I thought I liked you but maybe not.**_

"And there's the code to consider" Gibbs stated.

"The code? Pirates don't need rules. Or are you not real pirates? Fuck you all then" I yelled, walking off with Elizabeth.

We were alone.


	14. Mermaids? Mum?

"Alright Elizabeth be careful and don't die" I told her.

"You too Isabella" she smiled.

"Love you Liz" I said, kissing her head.

"Love you too Bells" she said back, hugging me.

We then ran out and started killing everyone we could.

Lizzie went and helped Will while I started fighting one fat man. I won by stabbing his heart then chopping his head off. He's head rolled on the floor and into the pool of water.

I was about to make my way to Jack when I heard a gun being locked. I looked to see Barbossa holding a pistol at Elizabeth. I ran to were Elizabeth was and pushed her into the water so if Barbossa shot her I would be me shot instead. And because of the shock of what I just did Barbossa shot me. I fall into the water, falling deep into the sea.

"Melody you will be fine just relax and let me fix your gun wound" a woman whispered.

I looked to see a mermaid with black hair, blue eyes and a orangey pink tail.

"I've been sent by the Goddess Calypso to save you. She said that her daughter would not die until she said so" she told me.

"Who are you? How can I talk? Why are you calling me Melody?" I asked.

"I am a Celia the leader of the good mermaids. You can talk because you are half Goddess and half sea creature I guess. I am calling you Melody because it is your name. Your real name is Melody Marina Jones and you are the daughter of Calypso the Goddess of the sea and Davy Jones. I will take you to the surface but Melody please remember this. Soon you will meet your Mother and Father again" Celia told me.

Celia brought me to the surface as promised before she swam back deep underwater.

"Isabella!" Elizabeth cried, running over to me.

I stood up looking around I saw Jack, Will, Elizabeth and a dead Barbossa. I felt something cold on my chest. I looked to see it was the necklace I had had since I was born.

"Tell no one my child. Not Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Weatherby, James nor anyone else. Keep the secret till we meet Melody. I love you" I heard a woman's voice whisper to me.

_**Is that my Mum...Calypso. Is this real? Am I dead?**_

"No my child you are not dead and yes I am your Mother. We will meet soon and I will explain everything Melody I promise" the same voice whispered.

_**She sounds Jamaican. **_

"Hey Lizzie" I smiled at her.

"Belle how are you still alive? Barbossa shot you then you fell deep into the water" Jack asked shocked.

"You'll find out one day Jackie. You too Liz and Will" I smiled sweetly at them all.

Jack came over to me.

"Come with me love. Lets give Will and Elizabeth some time alone" he whispered.

We walked over to a big pile of treasure.

"I like this" I said, picking up a big crown.

"No darlin' that's mine. This is your" Jack smirked.

"You can keep that tiara Jackie" I laughed, running off.

I looked around for other treasure I wanted, putting it all somewhere for safe keeping.

"See looks beautiful love. Suits you Belle" Jack smirked, now standing in front of me putting the tiara on my head.

"Oh shut it you bastard" I told him.

I looked in a beautifully golden shell covered mirror and I had to admit Jack was right about the tiara suiting me.

We then walked over to Will who was now on his own.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it" Jack told Will, coming up beside him.

"Now if you'll be so kind, I'd much obliged you'd drop me and my Belle off at my ship" Jack said louder.

"Jack...Mr Gibbs and the crew...they sailed away on the Black Pearl" Elizabeth said sadly.

"I can't believe Gibbs us here. Them fucking selfish bastards" I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Jack" Elizabeth murmured softly.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more then that" Jack replied.

But I could tell he was sad and angry that his crew left him to die.

"Jack I promise you I will save you. I don't care. I'll do whatever it take" I promised him.

"Thanks darlin' but I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll be fine" he smirked.


	15. Finally

Today was the day of Jack's hanging. Father and James both told me I had to go. James and I are to be married in three months. Elizabeth and I have started planning it already. Even though I didn't want to marry James I wanted the wedding to be as good as it could be because it's something everyone's going to remember.

So here I was in a sea blue dress similar to the one I wore the day Jack saved me. I was standing next to James, Elizabeth and Father waiting to see Jack be hanged.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here" I whispered.

"I know Bella but there's nothing we can do" Elizabeth whispered back.

I looked at Jack with sad eyes but he just winked at me, smirking.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow" I muttered.

I couldn't do this I couldn't watch Jack Sparrow die. I had been dreaming of meeting him since I was 14 years old.

"James, Father I'm sorry but I can't watch this man die. He saved my life more then once and he saved Elizabeth's life" I told them, before running off.

I ran to the same place I fell and got saved by Jack. I just sat on the floor with my back against the wall crying as I heard the drums start again.

_**How could the first man I love die? How could a sweet, caring man be killed? Why does it have to be him? **_

"I thought we might have to endure some matter of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you Mr Turner" I heard James say.

I looked up to see Jack and Will surrounded by guards.

"Jack! You're alive!" I yelled.

I got up and pushed passed all of the guards. I made it to Jack and jumped into his arms.

"I'm glad someone's happy to see me" Jack laughed, hugging me tightly and kissing my lips.

"Isabella! What are you doing? He's a pirate! Lower you weapons" James ordered, looking sad and angry.

All the guards lowered their weapons.

"He's a good man James. He saved my life more then once in the time I have known him. And he risked his own life to help me and Will save Elizabeth. Would any other pirate you know do that? No they wouldn't. Do you know why? Well I do. Most pirate are selfish fucking bastards that's why" I yelled.

"Isabella you will not use that language" Father yelled.

"Get over it Father" I shouted.  
>"As Bella said Jack is a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pair of boots instead of one so be it. At least my conscience will be clear" Will told James.<p>

"Three" I corrected him.

"You forgot your place" James told Will and I.

"It's right here between you and Jack" Will and I said.

Jack hugged me closer to his side.

"As is mine" Elizabeth said.

_**Yes Elizabeth. That's my sister. I'm so proud of you Lizzie.**_

"Elizabeth not you too" Father said sadly.

"Father I love Will" Elizabeth told him.

"Well I'm feeling rather good about this" Jack smiled.

He let go of me and walked over to Father.

"I think we've all arrived a very special place eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?..." Jack asked Father.

Father looked like he was going to be sick from Jack's breath.

_**Its only rum Father.**_

"I want you to know I'm rooting for you mate. Know that" Jack told James.

Jack then moved on to Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth...it would have never worked out between us, darlin'. I'm sorry. Will...nice hat" Jack told them.

_**Am I missing something.**_

"Belle darlin' have a lovely wedding and have beautiful babies with the Commodore here" Jack laughed.

I walked over to him and hugged him.

"You know that won't happen and Jackie I can tell you one thing we will meet again in about a year" I whispered.

"Well see darlin' and if we do I can't wait" he whispered back.

He then ran up to the wall.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." Jack started but fell off the wall.

We all ran over to see if he was okay.

"Idiot. He's has nowhere to go but back to the noose" Nathaniel said.

"He's no idiot he's Captain Jack Sparrow" I told Nathaniel.

And just then The Black Pearl turned up.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Nathaniel asked James.

I gave James a pleading look begging him not to do anything.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course" Father said.

James nodded taking my hand.

"Come on James" I smiled.

We walked down from where we were watching Jack sail away.

"So this is the path you've chosen? After all he is a blacksmith" I heard Father say to Elizabeth.

"No he's pirate" Elizabeth said softly.

I looked at them to see Will and Elizabeth kissing

"Finally" I whispered.


End file.
